The Loud Collection
by WordFighter
Summary: Just a collection of little stories I want to get out of my head. Rated M for future and more vulgar chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The chapters for this story are simply little funnies or other small things to help clear out my head for my other main stories. I feel as if I should also let you know that I don't exactly have an update schedule due to how hectic things are getting in my personal life so I'm sorry to say that you'll get a chapter when you get a chapter. With that said I hope you enjoy these little tales.**

Chapter 1: I can get a girl anytime I want

Lincoln was simply reading the texts he was getting from a bunch of girls that Lincoln knew really wanted to get in his pants. He was happy knowing that he doesn't have to worry about pining for women. He was about to start replying to some of them until his older sisters barged into his room.

"Jesus Christ! Is knocking a foreign concept to you girls or something!?" Said Lincoln grabbing his rapidly beating chest, he soon calmed down and wondered what they wanted, "So what do you five want I'm about to head out-. "

"You can go play with Clyde later twerp we need to discuss something important with you." Interrupted Lori with a stern glare.

"Yeah dude, me and the girls were talking, and we were thinking we should help you out with talking to girls." Said Luna looking a little apologetic for busting in his room.

"Yeah, and we should start by toughening you up so any girls you meet don't think you're a weakling and ignore y-."

"Let me stop all you right there, I don't need any help when it comes to getting girls I have enough texting me as it is." Interrupted Lincoln as he was getting off his bed and looking at the steady stream of texts coming from Margo, Tabby, and Cookie.

Lori gave Lincoln an amused look, "Pfft, yeah right twerp, cause your such a hit with the girls at your school right? You're not getting out of this Lincoln so let us help you."

"What you don't believe me? Oh, then why don't you read it and weep then?" Lincoln said while handing his older sisters his phone to look at contacts and text messages he was getting.

Lincolns Contacts:

Brownie

Kat

Sweater

Girl Jordan

Tabby

Haiku

Polly

Shy

Renee

Paige

Margo

Maggie

Ronnie Anne

Cookie

After they stared at the number of girls Lincoln had in his contact list they went to his text messages to find what shocked them even more.

Lincoln's text messages:

 _"Heyyyyy Lincoln, are you free today? ;)" –Cookie_

 _"Hey… I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today if that's cool with you." –Maggie_

 _"Sup mate, me, Polly, and Haiku wanted to know if you're up for a movie and maybe a little dinner afterward ;D" –Tabby_

 _"Hey, Lincoln I got a new Ace Savvy comic… I wanted to know if you want to read it with me?" –Renee_

 _"Hey Lincoln I don't have practice today and I wanted to know if you were free for a walk in the park?" -Margo_

The girls were shocked by what they were reading and had many questions, they looked back up to Lincoln who had a smug grin on his face.

He took his phone back from Lori and said, "See what I mean? I don't have any troubles when it comes to getting girls so you're help is not needed." He was about to walk out of the room until his sisters stopped him.

"And for how long were you leading these girls on Lincoln?" Said Luan with a serious expression on her face.

Lincoln quickly got mad at his sisters for accusing him of playing with the girl's emotions and stood up to them to explain himself. "Okay, first off I'm not leading these girls on. In fact, they know about each other and they're willing to share." The girls looked at him dumbfounded by this, "Shocker I know."

The girls were speechless at the revelation that Lincoln had so many girls pining for him and at the same time knew that there were other girls pining for him as well and was willing to share him. Lori was speechless and didn't know whether to be angry or proud of him for getting so many girls to fall for him.

Leni was beaming with joy that her little Linky has so many friends. She wasn't aware that those girls were actually in a harem with her brother but no one bothered to explain it since she would just get confused.

Luna was giving a rather large smile towards Lincoln for being such a ladies man and at the same time being cool about it. She was especially surprised that Tabby and the other two girls wanted to give her brother a little something special.

Luan was thinking of a bunch of harem jokes and puns to use on Lincoln. She was also surprised that Maggie wanted to get with Lincoln, especially since he almost ruined her birthday party that one time.

Lynn was inwardly seething that Lincoln had so many girls running towards him and she couldn't even get one boyfriend. To find that her best friends Polly and Margo were falling for him didn't help things either.

Lincoln grabbed his wallet and was making his way past his sisters, "While you girls stand there looking out into space I got a movie to go to and 'dinner' afterward I'll see you guys later. With that said, he went downstairs and left the house to go to the movies with Haiku, Tabby, and Polly.

Luna turned to her sisters with the same smile, "Soooo… Our bro's a ladies man, I guess we were worrying over nothing then huh?"

"How does someone as lame as Lincoln get so many girls!" Said an angry Lynn. She stormed off to her room to send some choice words to Margo and Polly over the phone.

Luan let out a long whistle, "I'd think of a harem joke but there's too many to count! Hahaha… but seriously though Lincoln sure is a hit with the girls."

"It's totes cute that Linky has so many friends! O M Gosh what if one them is Lincoln's girlfriend!?" She started squealing much and shaking in place.

Lori was still baffled by the realization that Lincoln has more girlfriends than she had boyfriends and none of the girls he was with were angry with him. This only left her with one question, "WHAT IN THE LITERAL HELL!?"

 **I'll update this little collection whenever I have an idea I want to get out of my head. Most of them are just gonna be one-shots so nothing major. Thanks for reading and see you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lincoln loses his cool

Lincoln was playing Castlevania: Symphony of the Night in the living room and having a grand old time playing through it. He was in the middle of fighting Death's second form until Lynn surprised attacked him by tackling him off the couch. This threw him off his game and caused Alucard to get hit by Death's scythe combo, killing him. It was safe to assume that Lincoln was pissed when he saw that.

"Lynn! What the hell!? You clearly saw me minding my own business and focused on my game, what in god's name made you tackle me!?" Yelled a furious Lincoln giving a cold glare to Lynn.

Lynn gave him a neutral expression, "Why are you getting upset over a dumb game Lincoln?" She gave him a smug grin and shrugged her shoulders, "Besides you were wide open for a surprise attack Lincoln. I keep telling you that you need to be ready for anything."

Lincoln was doing everything in his power not to punch Lynn's lights out at that very moment. He was already mad that Lynn interrupted his game and got him killed which would reset some of his progress (he forgot to save before the boss fight), but he was close to seeing red when Lynn just didn't seem to care about it at all. To avoid any conflict he decided to go to his room to cool off, he pushed Lynn out of his way and stomped up to his room and slammed the door.

Lynn picked herself up off the floor and glared in Lincoln's direction as he was going up the stairs, "Pfft why is Lincoln being such a pussy, I was only messing around with him."

"You jumped on him while he was playing his game and minding his own business Lynn, so him getting mad doesn't make him a pussy, and quite frankly I'm surprised he didn't beat you into next week for what you did." Said Luan, who was watching the exchange from the kitchen entrance glaring at Lynn.

"HA! Now that's funny Luan. Lincoln, the dweeb who reads comic books in his underwear beating me into next week? Get real Luan, Lincolns just being a big baby because I interrupted his wittle game." Mocked Lynn.

"You know if you keep making fun of Lincoln, he's gonna swing back Lynn, and when he does, I'll record every second of it." Said Luan, who was going upstairs to check on Lincoln.

Throughout the rest of the day, Lincoln was in a silent rage and every ounce of his anger was directed towards Lynn. Normally Lincoln wasn't the type to show resentment towards people especially his family however, this wasn't the first time Lynn bullied him whenever he was doing his own thing or simply just being him. Whenever Lynn was caught harassing Lincoln by either the older sisters or they're parents she would simply just get scolded or at worst grounded and forced to give some half ass apology. Lincoln would simply leave it at that and try to shrug off the insult but not anymore. Lincoln was out for blood and the blood he was after was Lynn's. He wouldn't kill her, but he was willing to beat her within an inch of her life now. The thing is, Lincoln was a nice guy at heart and liked to see the best in people, so he would give her a chance to see the error of her ways and apologize, but if she didn't and instead insulted him again he wouldn't hesitate to beat her into the dirt.

"KIDS! DINNER TIME!" Yelled Lynn Sr. from below the stairs.

Lincoln let out a heavy sigh, "maybe things will get better at dinner." He left his room and made his way to the dining room to get ready for dinner.

As he was heading to the dining room Lynn grabbed Lincoln from behind and put him in a headlock.

"Well look who decided to finally leave his room. You off you're period yet Lincoln? Said Lynn, who was tightening the hold on Lincoln.

"Lynn quit it! Let Lincoln go now!" Yelled Luna, who was about to separate them.

"I'll let go when Lincoln decides to stop being such a little bitch." Retorted Lynn.

Well… that did it, that was the gasoline that caused a controlled flame to explode into a raging inferno. Lincoln was seeing red. The insults, dutch ovens, the constant pain, being forced to be her sparring partner, and many other problems he didn't care to remember because of the pain he received from it. He wasn't just going to hurt Lynn… he was going to destroy her.

With pure unadulterated rage and strength akin to that of a grizzly bear, he cocked his left arm back and delivered a punch straight to Lynn's stomach knocking the air right out of her. She released him from the headlock to clutch her stomach in pain. She didn't have long to recuperate because Lincoln grabbed her by her ponytail and threw her straight to the wall and delivered body blows straight to her ribs, chest, and stomach, the rest of the family could have swore they heard bones cracking.

Lynn Sr. and Rita were about to step in until the Lori, Luna, and Luan stepped in front of them. "Don't even think about stopping this. Lynn had this coming for a long, long time so don't you even dare stop Lincoln from giving her what she deserves." Said Luna spreading out her arms to stop her mom and dad from moving any closer.

Leni, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa were watching in horror of how Lincoln was brutalizing Lynn. They never thought that Lincoln of all people was capable of doing this to someone let alone the most athletic member of the family. This prompted them to make a silent agreement never to piss off Lincoln, Lola especially since she's now afraid of Lincoln because of what she's seeing him do to Lynn.

Lynn was screaming in pain as Lincoln was beating her senseless, she was going in and out of consciousness from the beating that Lincoln was giving her and was immediately regretting everything she did to Lincoln. She didn't think this could get any worse… oh, how wrong she was.

Lincoln was in a primal rage and was wailing on Lynn with everything he had. He punched Lynn in the face breaking her nose in the process. As she was recoiling in pain he grabbed Lynn's right arm and bent it behind her back causing her to scream in pain, He leaned into Lynn's ear and spoke with a bone-chilling tone, "You kept being a complete and total bitch to me, Lynn. No matter how many times I told you to stop you kept going until I cried out in pain. I no longer feel any remorse for what I'm about to do to you, Lynn. Let this be a reminder of what happens when you push me too far."

With that said, Lincoln kept pulling her arm back until a sickening pop was heard and a bloodcurdling scream came from Lynn. The family witnessed Lincoln breaking Lynn's arm, something they never knew Lincoln was capable of doing.

Lynn was crying hysterically and begging Lincoln to let go of her, Lincoln was coming off of his rage and released Lynn who immediately crawled away from him and went into a corner to distance herself from him.

He took a look at his family's horrified faces and felt a pang of guilt rising up in him for scaring them like that, he knew the best course of action would be to just go to his room for the remainder of the night.

 **I felt like doing something serious and brutal to see if I can actually pull it off for use in major stories. I might do a part 2 to this as well as the first chapter so let me know what you guys think. All forms of feedback are appreciated and thank you for reading my story. See you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've dedicated this chapter and some future chapters to the episode 'fixes' fanfics that have been around and have given me quite a laugh. This goes out to DarthSidious04's Simple Solutions, ThatEngineer's son's Smartass Lincoln, and The Bodacious E's If Lincoln Could Roast. Check those fics out if you haven't and enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3: Heavy Meddle and Save The Date

"I swear to god Clyde, if she keeps going on I'm going to fucking lose it!" Yelled Lincoln as he was getting a sloppy joe out of his pants.

"Have you tried going to the principal about this Lincoln?"

"Clyde, how is it gonna look if I tell the principle I'm getting picked on by a girl?"

Understanding what Lincoln meant Clyde shook his head, "Okay, fair enough I suppose."

They enter the cafeteria and head to their table, "If I can at least have lunch without any problems I'll be fine." Said an angry Lincoln.

"Hey look it's Casanova! "Yelled a boy at another table. The rest of the kids sitting with him started laughing.

Lincoln was glaring daggers at the boy, "I spoke too soon." Having enough of the shit he was going through, he stomped his way over to the boys' table to end this teasing nonsense.

"How many god damn times do I have to tell you that I don't like Ronnie Anne!?"

The other kids and even Clyde were frightened by the look on Lincoln's face and couldn't say anything as Lincoln went on his tirade.

"How in the hell am I supposed to be attracted some bitch whose constantly harassing me and making me fucking miserable!? She's nothing but a bully who gets some kind of sick thrill out of tormenting me! All of you know that I'm a nice guy but I am close to just start swinging! Fuck that bitch!"

Lincoln was breathing heavily having to release all that pent-up anger. Clyde then tapped Lincoln's shoulder and told him to look behind him.

Lincoln turned around to see Ronnie Anne crying with a scowl on her face.

Before Lincoln could say anything to her she ran out of the cafeteria sobbing.

The rest of the school day soon passed and Lincoln was on his way home since Clyde was picked up by his dads.

Upon entering the house his oldest sister Lori was on the couch glaring at him. Lincoln was still in a bad mood and didn't want to deal with anyone's shit right now so he made his way to the stairs only to be stopped by Lori grabbing him.

"Do you have any idea what you did you twerp!?" bellowed Lori.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Lori so let go of me!"

"No idea huh!? You hurt Ronnie Anne's feelings and because of that Bobby broke up with me!" She attempted to start shaking him only for Lincoln to push Lori off of him.

"What does Ronnie Anne have to do with Bobby and how do you know her?"

"Ronnie Anne is Bobby's sister you jerk! Why did you make her cry!?"

Having enough of Lori yelling at him about this he, let loose his anger for a second time today.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I MADE HER CRY!? SHE WAS A COMPLETE BITCH TO ME! SHE CONSTANTLY HARASSES ME AND BULLIES ME! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GLAD I TOLD HER OFF BECAUSE IF THIS WENT ON ANY LONGER I WAS HONESTLY GOING TO JUST STRAIGHT UP SLUG HER!"

Lori's rage was gone the instant Lincoln started yelling at her. She has seen Lincoln so angry in her life and was filled with concern for her brother. She tried to calm him down so she can at least make an attempt to apologize and comfort him.

Lori grabbed Lincoln and brought him into a tight hug.

Lincoln's anger was slowly diminishing in the hug and was brought to simply breathing heavy.

Lori started running her fingers through his white hair, "I didn't know you where being bothered by her so much, why didn't you tell us?"

Lincoln sighed, "I didn't want any of you to think of me any less since I was being picked on by a girl."

"Lincoln, I don't care if it's a boy or a girl no one picks on my little brother and gets away with it. The rest of our sisters wouldn't hesitate to help stop them either."

Lincoln was touched that his sisters would be by his side no matter what, however, he had the nagging suspicion that Ronnie Anne spun the story to Bobby in her favor.

"Lori, I think Ronnie Anne spun the story in her favor to Bobby which led him to break up with you."

After thinking about it for a few seconds Lori realized that Lincoln was probably right in his assumption.

"Lincoln, you go upstairs and enjoy the rest of your day you've earned it, I have a phone call to make." Said Lori with a rage-fueled expression.

Getting the hint Lincoln hugged Lori one last time and then made his way upstairs to read comics in his undies. Not long after he heard some rather colorful language coming from Lori who was chewing out Bobby and Ronnie Anne. For once throughout the whole day, Lincoln had a genuine smile come across his face.

 **I felt like I should put Heavy Meddle and Save the Date together into one just so I can wrap it up in one package. I personally don't care for Ronnie Anne since I see her as another Lynn but worse. I also think Bobby is a pretty bad boyfriend if he breaks up with Lori simply because of what her brother did to his sister, especially since he's oblivious to what his sister actually does. Rant aside I'll have a few future chapters dedicated to episode fixes. Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next time for chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This should go without saying but unless it is an actual sequel or otherwise stated none of the chapters are connected to each other. Each chapter is set in its own universe, with that out of the way here's chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Gun Show!

It's fairly common for the Loud family to have a nice family outing every other weekend and every member of the family must attend to them, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Now, normally the outings are something simple and wholesome such as going to the movies, having a nice time at the park, or even taking a trip to the mall for everyone to roam at their heart's content.

This time, however…. Lynn Sr. decided to take everyone to Kendo's gun range.

Now, why would the Loud patriarch decide to take the Loud clan to the gun range you might ask? Well… he wanted to go about teaching gun safety and how to handle and use a gun… he also wanted to find a new way to bond with the family besides the same old same old, something he learned from his kids when it came to the meals he served for dinner.

"Ugh! Dad, why are we even here, can't we just go to the movies?" Groaned Lori, who was sulking along with the rest of the girls, once she found out where they were going she was trying her damnedest to try and persuade her dad from going here.

"Yeah honey, don't you think we should go somewhere much safer since we have Lucy, the twins, Lisa, and Lily? I don't want them going around and getting hurt and the people around here aren't the kindest of people." Said Rita, she was at first on board with the idea since it would be a learning experience for the family, but upon further thinking she found that she wasn't really sure if she wanted the younger kids around any firearms since they probably wouldn't retain the information given to them and she didn't want them getting hurt by anything in there.

When it came to the state of the siblings some of them were nervous, curious, or outright scared of being at the range. None of them have ever even fired a gun before and the thought of being around one or even firing one filled them with mixed emotions… all except for one.

Out of all the siblings Lincoln was actually quite happy with the idea of learning about guns and even a little excited to hold and fire one. He was happy with the idea of doing something different for once and if he was being honest with himself he felt as if this outing would teach him something about himself that he never knew before.

"Aww come on guys this is gonna be fun! Tell you what, how about once we're done here we go out for ice cream?" Said Lynn Sr. who was trying to get the family to warm up to the idea.

The rest of the girls perked up at the idea now that the chance of ice cream was on the table and was now moving with renewed vigor into the range. Lincoln rolled his eyes at the display of his family.

"hehehe works every time." Chuckled the Loud patriarch.

Once inside the range, the Loud family then went under quite a few lessons about everything dealing with guns from how to handle one, clean one, reload one, and even basic gun safety and etiquette. The family was quite shocked with how much information went behind guns and some of them warmed up to the idea of handling one themselves. The younger ones were a wee bit jealous since they couldn't get to hold and fire one themselves.

After they learned the ins and outs of gun safety, they were then led into the range where there were human shaped targets set up down the line and few people out either testing out a new gun or just practicing. The Loud family was both excited and nervous about the situation but they would persevere as best as they could.

The family would go from the oldest being Lynn Sr. to the youngest being Lincoln. The owner of the range was guiding the family to the target they would be firing at and he handed Lynn Sr. a Glock 19 9mm compact handgun to fire with.

Lynn took the firearm and faced the target, he took the stance, breathed, and squeezed the trigger. *BANG* Lynn took his first shot and barely missed the outer edge of the target. Annoyed by this he took his stance again and fired. *BANG* This time the bullet hit the far left of the bullseye if it were an actual person he would have hit the kidney… if that.

The rest of the family were watching the Loud dad intently and were involuntarily flinching everytime the gun was fired. The bravado that the rest of the family had prior to this was slowly fading, however, Lincoln's was steadily rising the more he saw his father shoot.

As Lincoln was watching his father shoot he couldn't help but find himself inwardly criticising his father's stance, how he was holding the gun, and his overall aim. He couldn't place how he knew the proper technique on how to aim and shoot, he just had this unknown sense of understanding and what could be deemed advanced knowledge on how to shoot. This sort of unnerved him since this was knowledge of something he himself didn't really know anything about.

Once Lynn's time was up the rest of the family moved forward to fire next.

Rita was overall a better shot than Lynn but that wasn't really saying much since all of her shots were on the sides of the target… well…. at least she's good at performing rib shots.

After Rita was Lori who was considerably okay if it weren't for the fact that she fumbled with the gun whenever her phone would go off. She damn near fired at herself when she slammed the gun down on the counter as she was reaching for her phone.

Leni's was honestly the worst since she hit herself in the face with the gun when she felt the recoil of the gun. She dropped the gun and screamed whenever she fired it too. It was an unspoken agreement to never let Leni go near a gun ever again.

Luna was a bit rattled when she was firing the gun, after three shots she put it down and distanced herself from it. She really didn't want anything to do with it and when Rita went to comfort her she said, "Me and guns just don't gel dude. I'll just hang back."

After Luna came Luan and like Luna, she wasn't very keen on how the gun felt in her hands. She was having a bit of a dilemma knowing she was holding something capable of causing great harm and even death. She fired it a few times and quickly put it down while nervously saying, "I don't want anything to go out of guntrol, hehehe…. Get it?

Next up was Lynn who immediately wanted to one-up everyone else… naturally. She was all bravado until she fired the gun and have it fly out of her hands due to holding it improperly, luckily Lincoln caught it before it hit the ground and he gave Lynn a glare while she was sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. Embarrassed by her screwup she shuffled to take her seat next Luan and Lucy while Lincoln went up to get his chance at firing.

When Lincoln grabbed hold of the gun he was enamored with how it felt. The weight, the grip, the overall feel of the gun oddly felt foreign and familiar at the same time. After getting used to how it felt he took his spot in front of the target squared his shoulders, took his stance, spread his feet a few inches from each other, took a deep breath, and fired. *BANG* Lincoln surprisingly wasn't really affected by the recoil and instead was shocked that he hit the target dead center in the bullseye.

"Woah! Lincoln got a bullseye!" Exclaimed Lana

The rest of the family was stunned by how the sole boy of the family was the first and only one to actually hit the target dead center and Lincoln had a feeling he could do it again.

"Pfft. Beginner's luck, I bet he can't get it twice." Said Lynn who was still miffed from her screw up earlier."

Determined to prove his sister wrong he took aim again and fired. *BANG* Another bullseye that was slightly to the right of the first shot.

A sudden surge of focus came to Lincoln soon after the second shot and he simply took aim and kept firing at the target with until the clip was empty.

(A/N: I would play Django Unchained OST- Track 17 for this scene)

Lincoln appeared as if he was in a trance to his family as he was firing at the target but to Lincoln, only him and the target existed for the time being.

The foreign yet familiar feeling was back and instead of Lincoln being perturbed by it, he embraced it and found that he may be considered a natural at handling firearms. He didn't stray off target, he didn't break his stance, he wasn't turned away by the smell of the gunpowder he was instead enthralled by it as he the smell of the smoke caressed his nostrils like a long-lost love, and he wasn't even disturbed by the recoil of the gun.

Everyone was gobsmacked by how skilled Lincoln was at shooting, his family, the owner, and even the other patrons stopped what they were doing to ogle at the Loud boy's shooting skill.

"Okay…. maybe it's not just beginner's luck." Said Lynn, with an awestruck tone.

"So….. cooool." Said the twins with stars in their eyes.

"Jesus dude I never knew our bruv was a marksman!" Said Luna in a surprised tone.

"It would seem as if our only brother has a latent ability in handling firearms." Said Lisa with a curious expression on her face.

Lincoln was soon pulled out of his near otherworldly focus by the click of the gun signifying that he was out of ammo in the clip. He then sets the gun down and presses the button on the side of the booth to bring the target closer.

Upon inspection, it showed that the center of the target was missing entirely. Lincoln landed nothing but perfect shots on the target gaining nothing but praise from the various gun owners that were spectating.

Lincoln was blushing from the praise of both the gun owners and his family until the owner came by to speak with him. "Son, that was the best damn shooting I've ever seen in all my years of opening this range. I'd like to take your picture to put on my hall of fame if you don't mind."

Lincoln was beaming with joy, "Sure! I'd love to sir!"

Soon after getting his picture taken next to the target the owner then pulled Lincoln and his family aside to give the white-haired marksmen a gift.

"Now normally I wouldn't even dream of giving a minor something such as this… but, after the spectacle you just showed me, I believe you've earned this. Kendo then revealed to Lincoln a Smith and Wesson 442 revolver. Lincoln and his siblings were awestruck by the gun and their parents were proud… yet uneasy.

(A/N: I know a minor can't legally own a gun but bear with me here.)

"Wait Wait Wait. As honored as I am to have this Mr. Kendo, I can't afford something like this."

Kendo gave a hardy laugh before he assured the boy, "I think you must be mistaken this a gift free of charge to you!"

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed the Loud family

"Lincoln is literally being given a gun for free!?"

"Lincoln gets a gun!? That's awesome!" Praised Lana who was awestruck by the gun.

Upon realizing that he was being given a revolver for free he was pleading with his parents to let him have it with the promise of keeping it hidden, cleaning it, taking care of it, and everything in between.

A few convincing pleas later and the parents finally caved, "Okay Okay, *sigh* you can take the gun Lincoln but you are to keep the highest of responsibility and are held accountable for everything and I mean everything son. " Said Lynn Sr. in a stern tone with a hint of pride in it.

Lincoln just couldn't believe it, first, he got to go to a gun range and not only learn the basics but also surprise everyone including himself that he was, in fact, a natural born marksman, gets his picture put onto a hall of fame for his perfect shots, and to top it off he gets his very own revolver!

Today just couldn't get any better for him.

"Alright, gang let's go get Ice Cream!"

Scratch that… yes, it can.

 **Does anyone else get a latent fighter or gunslinger vibe from Lincoln due to his passive nature? I just get the strange idea that Lincoln is, in fact, a prodigy in combat if he were to toss out his passive nature… ehh maybe it's just me. The owner of the shooting range being named Kendo is actually a reference to Rober Kendo the gun store owner from resident evil 2 if you didn't catch it. I also want to say that I'm not abandoning Newfound Strength I'm just in a block as to how to continue it but don't worry chapter 4 is about 60% done as we speak. Don't forget to let me know what you guys think and I'll see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's time for a sequel! About time I got off my lazy ass and give you one for the collection before I delve into other ideas and one-shots. I'll explain some of the ideas at the bottom. Without further ado here's the sequel to I can get a girl anytime I want!**

Chapter 5: I Can Get a Girl Anytime I Want (Part 2)

"NO WAY! Polly, you have to be lying, he can't be that big." Said one of the girls on the roller derby team.

"I'm telling ya it's that big… here, I got a pic to prove it." Said Polly with a sultry grin, she then pulled out her phone to show the girls what Tabby, Haiku, and she did during the weekend. Once they saw the picture of the white-haired lad's log they were floored by the very sight of it.

"Holy shit he's huge!"

"How can any of you even walk after that?"

"That's gotta be 7… no 8 inches of man meat!"

Polly kept a smug grin as she simply loved how the girls were reacting to the pic she took of Lincoln's log much to the dismay of one of the members of the team, the member being Lynn Loud.

Polly remembers when Lynn called both her and Margo and gave them an earful about dating and fucking her brother, in return they told her that Lincoln was okay with it and even started some of the encounters between them.

She had to keep herself from laughing when Margo decided to be extra bitchy and described the time when Lincoln came from behind and glided one hand up her shirt and another down her shorts before she went to batting practice last week.

"He twisted my nipples and fingered me before practice, he told me I was beautiful and kissed my neck and nibbled on my ear Lynn, and you know what? I loved every second of it." The phone call ended rather abruptly after that was said.

After Polly got her phone back from the now hot and bothered girls they all stepped out to go home leaving a surprisingly flustered Lynn with her fists clenched.

"Holy fuck, how does Lincoln even walk with that thing!? And how does he hide it!?" She screamed mentally, she sneaked a peek at the pic with the girls simply because her curiosity ate at her and despite the fact that Lincoln is her brother… well… curiosity is a tempting mistress.

Lynn was by no means experienced since the only penis she's ever seen was through porn but she knew that her little brother was by no means 'little'. She only saw the picture for a good five seconds but from what she saw, she could see the length and girth of it, it stood erect like a tower and demanded respect… and she honestly wanted to know what it felt like in her hands, in her mouth… and in her pussy.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and immediately picked up her roller derby gear and left the skating rink to make her way home.

While Lynn was on her way home, Lincoln was having a 'study' session over at an old crush's house.

"Lincoln… Ah! I'm sorry… for how I t-treated you… oh fuck, thanks, f-for beating that asshole Chandler for me." Said Christina with a blissful smile on her face.

"Ah ah I couldn't just sit t-there and let that asshole talk down to you like that." Said Lincoln with the same smile while he was pistoning away inside of Christina.

Yep, Lincoln actually made it with Christina of all people. One would think that due to the embarrassing video of Lincoln kissing a balloon with a picture of her on it that she would never want to speak let alone look at him ever again, but that was before today.

 **Flashback to RWES (Lunch)**

Lincoln was making his way to lunch alone this time, he would normally go with Clyde but much to the surprise of both of them Penelope pulled Clyde aside to talk about something in private. Clyde was rather clueless about what Penelope wanted but Lincoln knew exactly what she wanted. The slight tinge of pink on her freckled cheeks, the bedroom eyes she was giving him, and the lip bite were all instant signs of 'I want your dick right now!'

"I don't know Penelope, I was just about to head to Lunch with Linco-"

"It's fine Clyde, I think it would be a good idea to see what she wants. I'll see you in Mrs. Johnson's class okay?" Interrupted Lincoln, he knew what Penelope wanted and he saw this as a means of doing his best friend a solid… and who knows he might get over that weird crush for Lori along with it.

"Uhh, you sure Lincoln?"

Lincoln gave him a thumbs up, dude I'll be fine, you go on ahead with Penelope, I'll see you later okay?"

Clyde smiled and returned a thumbs up, "Okay, see you later Lincoln."

Penelope then grabbed Clyde's hand and ran off with him down the hall and into an empty classroom. Lincoln chuckled to himself and went into the cafeteria and to his surprise he saw Christina being harassed by Chandler and to make Lincoln's blood boil was that he saw her crying.

Upon seeing this, Lincoln made his way to the front of the crowd forming around this mess and heard what Chandler was saying.

"What do you mean you don't want to come to my party? What, you think you're better than me or something!?" Said Chandler, holding the rejected invitation.

"I don't want to go to your stupid party Chandler! You keep following me around like a creepy stalker! Just leave me alone."

That pissed the self-entitled boy beyond belief, he wasn't used to ever being rejected by anyone let alone a girl and needless to say he wasn't taking it very well.

"You're a real bitch you know that!?" Chandler was going to slap Christina until Lincoln grabbed his hand in a death grip nearly breaking it.

"You're not going to lay a fucking finger on her you piece of shit." Said Lincoln with an ice cold stare. All of Chandler's rage left him immediately upon looking at Lincoln's face and seeing what could be a world of unimaginable pain being brought down on him. A smart person would think that upon seeing someone with an expression like that on their face, you would stand down and back up immediately… Chandler isn't one of those people.

"Larry? What the hell are you doing here!? This doesn't concern you, you fucking loser."

This only made Lincoln squeeze Chandler's hand harder causing the boy to scream in pain.

Christina was watching in both confusion and awe, she was confused as to why Lincoln would help her after the video incident and she was in awe of seeing how Lincoln was easily taking care of Chandler with no problems.

"Here's what your gonna do Chandler, your gonna leave Christina alone and your gonna take you and your punk ass cronies out of here. I'm not gonna stand by and let some overprivileged asshole like you talk down to her like she's nothing if I so much as hear about you harassing her or causing her any grief you won't get this hand back… do I make myself clear?"

With that said Lincoln let go of Chandler causing him to fall on his butt, he was scared out of his wits with what Lincoln said to him and he immediately got his goons and ran out of the cafeteria. The rest of the students were shocked to see Lincoln of all people not just stand up to Chandler but knock him down a few pegs as well. After cheering for Lincoln for what he did they soon dispersed leaving only him and Christina.

Lincoln soon walked over to Christina to see if she was okay. After seeing a few tears running down her face he slowly caressed her face and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"Hey, are you okay? Chandler didn't hurt you did he?" Lincoln said with concern.

"I.. I'm fine… thank you, Lincoln… for standing up for me."

"No problem I wasn't going to let that jackass talk to you like your worth nothing. I guess I'll see you around th-"

Christina interrupted Lincoln by grabbing his hands and saying, "Actually, I wanted to ask you if you would like to come over and talk… I think I owe you a proper apology for how I treated you for the video contest."She gave Lincoln a bright smile and said, "Think of it as a means of saying thank you."

Lincoln was baffled by the sudden change in attitude and the request Christina asked of him. He thought there was no harm in it and decided to take her up on her offer. "Maybe me and Christina can finally get on speaking terms." Thought Lincoln with a hopeful smile on his face.

Soon enough the school day passed by and Lincoln found Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa waiting for Lori to come pick them up. He walked over and told them that he would be walking with Christina over to her house for the day. Of course, the girls squealed at the information even though they've seen a few other girls around Lincoln as well as come by the house to 'hang out' with him… I guess old habits die hard.

After relaying the information to his sisters he walked with Christina to her house while making some pleasant conversation along the way. Unknown to Lincoln, Christina was eyeing him up and down with a lusty gaze.

Once they reached Christina's house she thanked whatever god would be listening right now that her parents weren't home for what she was about to do to Lincoln.

As soon as they entered the house Christina closed and locked the front door and pounced on the unsuspecting Lincoln.

They landed on the couch and Christina immediately locked lips with him, she soon guided her tongue into his mouth and was delighted by the taste. She was getting drunk off her lust as she was tasting the inside of Lincoln's mouth. She gave out a moan when she felt Lincoln reciprocate the kiss and tongue wrestled her for dominance.

His hands soon glided up from her soft smooth legs, up her surprisingly thick thighs, onto her nice full ass. He was surprised that the skirt she wears can hide such a luscious piece of ass. He cupped the cheeks in his hands and started lightly squeezing and spreading them eliciting some rather loud moans from Christina and soon started rubbing her pussy through her panties.

They soon stopped their make-out session and separated with a long string of saliva between them.

"Lincoln… I've heard about how well you can pleasure other girls… and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind one more."

Lincoln was found speechless, he honestly didn't expect Christina to want to start making out with him with the intensity of what he would describe as a bitch in heat and now she wants to join his harem. If Lincoln didn't know any better he would think he was dreaming, it all just felt so unreal to him yet he knew this was happening and he didn't want it to stop.

 **End of flashback**

Lincoln knew he was close to bursting inside Christina and Christina herself was getting close as well.

"Chri… *pant* Christina! I'm about *pant* to cum!"

Christina responded by wrapping her smooth legs tightly around Lincoln's waist and pulling him closer to her.

"Inside! Cum inside me Lincoln!" Squealed Christina.

Lincoln was making fast powerful thrusts inside of Christina and soon enough with one more thrust Lincoln bottomed out and released volley after volley of his seed inside of Christina while moaning in pleasure.

"AHHHHHH! YEEESSSS LINCOLN!" Screamed Christina while she was having her own powerful orgasm.

After a few minutes they both came down from their sexual highs and Lincoln soon pulled out of Christina causing Lincoln's and Christina's mixed juices to flow out of her dripping cunt.

Lincoln was still a sweating panting mess and laid down next to Christina and pulled her towards him in an embrace which she wasted no time in returning. They laid there in each other's arms while Lincoln made small pecks across her face and neck enticing giggles and moans from the girl.

Christina was weirded out by Lincoln at first, especially due to the video incident but now she doesn't want to part with him for even a second. She was now his and his alone because to her no one else could please her he just did a few minutes ago.

After about an hour Lincoln and Christina managed to gather their energy and pick themselves up to get cleaned… as well as get rid of the pungent smell of sex in Christina's bedroom. After getting cleaned they were putting their clothes back on, however, in the middle of Lincoln putting on his shoes, he sees Christina taking Lincoln's phone and putting her phone number in his contacts list.

"You can call me anytime you want Lincoln, and I mean _anytime_." She said while flashing him a seductive look as well as licking her lips.

Lincoln simply nodded with a trance-like expression.

After all, was said and done Lincoln bid Christina farewell with a quick kiss on the lips. Lincoln couldn't stay since Christina stated that her parents were on their way home and the sun was beginning to set. He knew he had to get home soon before dinner, was started lest he gets in trouble with his parents.

Lincoln soon made it back home just a few minutes before dinner was starting. Upon entering the house his family immediately noticed him and started asking questions about where he was or what he did today. In response, he told them how he stood up to Chandler to protect a girl earning a few teasing jokes from his sisters and a pat on the back from his dad.

Dinner itself was rather uneventful in Lincoln's opinion since everyone was merely stating that their day was rather meh to outright boring. Lincoln was, however, oblivious to Lynn taking quick glances at him while biting her lip and rubbing her thighs together under the table. Lynn was having some pretty lewd thoughts of her brother and Unknown to Lincoln he would be in for one hell of a night.

'I hope you don't hate me for this Lincoln, but tonight I'm gonna make you mine and mine alone'. Thought Lynn as she donned a Cheshire cat grin in Lincoln's direction.

 **Well, that's the end of Part 2! There's only one more part to go to finish this small series… I've also got some explaining to do. I'm sorry for being gone so long, I got a job and I ended having a few more responsibilities being sent my way. I'll try to squeeze as much time as I can to bring you more chapters and stories but I'm not gonna make any promises on keeping a schedule. Anyway, I actually have a few ideas I wanted to run by you guys. Some of these stories take elements from other games or movies and I wanted to know your opinions on them.**

 **Idea 1: The Loud Fantasy (Final Fantasy XV x The Loud House)**

 **This story takes place within No Such Luck (I know another No Such Luck story gag me with a spoon) but things have escalated with the Loud children as Lincoln is being threatened by his sisters and even father to be sent to Aunt Ruth's to get rid of his 'bad luck', however, Lisa makes a proposition to Lincoln to help her with aiding a fellow scientist across the world to the country of Eos (It's a country connected to Europe instead of it being an entirely different world) in the development of magitek technology. Little does Lincoln know that he will be apart of something bigger then he could ever hope to imagine.**

 **This story will have the characters from FFXV as well as elements from FFVI like espers and different elements of magic.**

 **Idea 2: Chrono Loud (Chrono Trigger x The Loud House)**

 **Lisa finally finishes constructing her greatest creation a time machine! She plans to show off her greatest creation at a science expo and the whole family goes to support her. Lincoln who is astounded by the time machine volunteers to test it and successfully works, however Leni along with the new pendant she got from Lincoln on her birthday wants to test it as well. Once Lisa attempts to start the machine the pendant glows with energy causing the machine to go haywire opening a rift the sucks Leni in much of the family's horror. Lincoln determined to get his sister back picks up the pendant and has Lisa start the machine again much to the protest of his family and Lisa's warnings. After seeing how determined Lincoln is to go after Leni she starts the machine and Lincoln goes through time to get his sister back as well finding out something about the world he never knew existed.**

 **I wanted to have Lincoln, Leni, and Lisa go through the time rift and have some of the other characters of Chrono Trigger such as Ayla, Frog, Robo, and Magus take after other Loud House Characters. It will also jump between the prehistoric era (4000 BC), the dark ages (1000 AD), past (1500 AD), the present (Modern day), and the future (3000 AD)**

 **Idea 3: I'm gonna be me, is that okay with you? (The Loud House)**

 **Lincoln found out that his passion is art and actually adopts a fairly easygoing and lax attitude upon finding it, however, his sisters are still used to him helping them in each of their problems and hobbies and Lincoln finally tells them off about how they don't need him to solve every little thing and they have each other. The sisters try to guilt trip him to help him only for Lincoln to go back to his passion and further improve his skills. Will the girls realize that their brother is right and attempt to solve their own problems or will they keep their unhealthy level of clinginess to their only brother?**

 **This story will be told from different perspectives and is more of a slice of life kinda story in which Lincoln is actually growing up and finding out what he's interested in.**

 **Well, those are my ideas. Tell me what you think about them and I'll see you guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**For quite some time I had this idea about some of the moms and teachers of Royal Woods coming together for a book club but instead of actually reading books they either gossiped or revealed secrets about themselves over drinks… so that's where this comes from. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Book Club or Motherly Confession?

"Alright honey I'm off to my book club! I'll be back later okay!?" Rita yelled, she was already running five minutes late as is, but like a good mother should she made sure her baby Lily was well and taken cared for.

"Alright love, have fun!" Lynn Sr. yelled back in a faux British accent from the living room downstairs, he was currently watching a football game with his daughter Lynn and the both were practically glued to the screen.

After sparing a short giggle for how her husband called her love, she finished changing Lily's diaper and put her back in her crib. Just in time for Lisa to walk in holding a clipboard muttering equations to herself.

Rita turned around and gave her genius daughter a hug, "Lisa could you watch Lily for a while I'm running late for my book club meeting?"

This brought Lisa out of her mathematical dilemma and with an uneasy frown Lisa, "As little of a problem that I would have watching my younger sister unit I'm unfortunately not able to fulfill that request as I have to monitor my set of chemicals and be ready to quickly change them when the compounds begin to mix thoroughly."

Rita was a bit annoyed but understanding of Lisa's current situation and had to think of who's available to watch the lovable baby of the family. She let her daughter go and stepped out in the hall with a thoughtful expression on her face. She was remembering where each of her children are at the current moment.

Lori was out on a date with her boyfriend, so she was out of the question.

Leni was at the mall with her friends so that option was out too.

Last time Rita checked Luna said she was going to a concert with Sam and few of their bandmates.

Luan had a gig at a comedy club so that was a no go.

Lynn is watching the game with her father and she knew once she starts watching it, she's completely unresponsive until the game is finished.

"Uhh hey mom? I wouldn't mind watching Lily for you." Said the only son of the family.

Rita was snapped from her thoughts after hearing her boy volunteer himself.

"Oh, Lincoln thank you but are you sure? Weren't you going to see a movie with Clyde tonight?" Rita said with concern she loved that he was offering himself for the job, but she didn't want him to sacrifice his free time just for her. God knows she's seen him do enough for his sisters as is.

Lincoln simply waved his hand with a meh expression, "Eh, Clyde had to cancel since his dads wanted to play a family game with him. I don't mind mom you go ahead to your club meeting I'll have things handled here."

Rita felt pretty proud of her son right now and gave him a tight hug which Lincoln happily returned while kissing the top of his head. "Aww well look at my little man. Don't worry Lincoln I'll make sure to get you a few comics from the comic bookstore tomorrow okay? She said unknowingly nuzzling Lincoln right into her ample bosom.

"Uh… s-sure mom, th-thanks." Lincoln stuttered in his mom's deep and soft chest, currently, he was having a mental vs physical battle with himself to fight off the incoming erection and it was a severely uphill battle right now.

Ria released him from his soft and warm confines and immediately made her way out of the house but not without ruffling her daughter's hair and giving her husband a quick but loving peck on the lips.

She got in Vanzilla and made her way down to none other than the Pingry household.

* * *

Once she was close to the Pingry house she noticed the five-plus cars lined up either in the driveway or in front of the house. Considering Vanzilla's size she parked the old beast out in front the house alongside the street.

She immediately grabbed her book "A Lover's Quarrel" and rushed her way to the expensive and regal looking abode.

'ding dong ding dong'

Not soon after Mrs. Pingry answered the door and greeted Rita with a hug along with a chaste kiss on the cheek. Her appearance would put someone in mind of Rita's sister but wearing much more expensive clothes, pretty much like how people would think Carol and Lori look close to the same if not identical were it not for the different hairstyles.

When Rita and Mrs. Pingry entered the living room Rita saw that the usual members were all here, Maria Santiago, Agnes Johnson, Ms. DiMartino, Mrs. Sharp, and Mrs. Yates. They were all happily chatting with one another up until they saw Rita step in with Mrs. Pingry, Upon which they happily greeted her and asked what took her so long.

"Sorry I'm late girls I had to make sure Lily was taken care of before I go, honestly if it wasn't for Lincoln I probably wouldn't be here tonight." Rita said with a sheepish expression.

Upon the mention of the white-haired child, the rest of the women were curious as to how he's doing and what he's been up to recently, something that caught Rita off guard in all honesty.

"I-well Lincoln is doing just fine he's still the same chipper and helpful little man around the house." Rita said with an odd sense of trepidation.

Sensing this the woman clarified that they were simply curious and wondered how they're favorite helper, student, or in general Loud child is doing.

Soon enough the discussion or topic of the day for the woman was all about Lincoln, from what he did with either of them, to how he helped them in some way be it for simple chores or help tutoring a subject to help the students learn the material easier to just how nice if not a bit selfish the boy was and is.

Needless to say, the book wasn't discussed that night, however, the topic was all well and good and gave Rita some news to tell Lincoln that will surely make him beet red with what the moms and teachers thought about him.

Everything was all well and good up until Mrs. Pingry brought the wine and Rita and the girls all started partaking it while still discussing the snowcapped boy.

Soon enough the discussion went from wholesome, cute, and lighthearted to sensual, saucy, and downright raunchy.

Ms. DiMartino took a rather big sip of her glass of wine and donned a sly grin. "You know I personally keep track of how many times Lincoln looks at my ass?" she started giggling like a schoolgirl before continuing, "I sometimes drop pencils and pens on purpose and slowly bend down to grab them just so he has nice view to hold his attention."

The rest of the women present were blushing madly and some were even laughing trying to imagine the look on the boy's face.

Rita was already drunk (lightweight… go figure) off the wine and was giggling to herself which caught the attention of Mrs. Pingry and Agnes.

"What's so funny Rita?", Agnes said with a bit of slur, "I mean this is your son we're dis-discussing here."

*Giggle*" Oh I know and trust me ladies you wouldn't know the half of what I see in my own home with him and his sisters."

This caught the attention of all the woman in the room and everyone was dead silent waiting for Rita to continue.

Rita took another sip of her wine and reveled in its taste before continuing, "As much as my girls try to hide it, I know they're trying to be with him. Lori and Leni sometimes invite Lincoln and only Lincoln to their room for some 'older sibling advice' as they call it but I can hear what they're doing from the vents, I hear them kissing each other and I hear them teaching Lincoln where to rub and grab them."

This made the woman gasp like an overdramatic twist in a play.

"mmhmm, when it comes to Luna and Luan they like to put on a show for Lincoln and give him lap dances and be cock teases to him. Luna likes to make out with him have him play with her ass while Luan wants him to suck her tits."

Rita became an open faucet at this point and pointed out many things about the girls that like to hang around Lincoln some of which Maria could confirm when it came to Ronnie Anne.

"I sometimes hear Nie Nie say Lincoln when she touches herself at night. I hear how she wants him to rut into her like a cheap hooker and show her who's in charge. I never knew my little girl liked to be dominated in bed… I guess she got that from me." She said, thinking about how she wants her son Bobby to do the same to her.

Mrs. Sharp recalled hearing a conversation between Luna and Sam where Luna referred to Lincoln as their number one groupie and when they make it big they'll take Lincoln everywhere with them like a family. This made the mother blush hard thinking about the things Luna and her daughter would do to the boy.

Mrs. Pingry can attest to once hearing Carol and Lori talk about bringing Carol over to help 'teach' Lincoln about girls and she remembered Carol being all too eager to accept it.

Mrs. Yates could confirm that she often caught her two daughters Beatrice and Belle staring at Lincoln with looks of longing. She couldn't blame them since even she believed that Lincoln was a catch. He stood for what believed and didn't conform to anyone's views or opinions and just generally acted like himself… something she wished her husband would understand.

Agnes and DiMartino were practically on the same wavelength thought wise since they were fanaticizing about keeping Lincoln in the class once it ended and giving a more 'hands-on' approach to sex ed and if Lincoln is a good boy and scores well on the 'exam' they'll have a treat ready for him.

Agnes and DiMartino spared a glace to each and knew they were thinking what each other were thinking and they both produced a Cheshire cat grin realizing they can plan out when to enact their impromptu class for the unaware child.

While Rita was listing off how she knew that unlike the others Lynn was actually in Love with Lincoln which explained her clinginess to him and insistence to sleep in his bed every other night. How she had an inkling that Lucy sticks to watching everything from the vents, how Lana and Lola try to keep Lincoln for themselves and try to stick to him like glue, and how Lisa keeps it all recorded and monitored for an experiment she's working on.

One thing that even her drunk addled mind would not cough up was that despite the raving amount of incest going in he house… she wanted in on it herself. At first, she was heavily concerned about Lincoln getting one the girls pregnant especially the older four but realized that Lincoln is much more intelligent than he leads on and not has condoms (given to him by his dad of all people) but learned that he never lost his virginity. She was inwardly relieved that Lincoln was still pure…

Because she wanted it for herself

Despite the never-ending love she has for her husband and the sex they have every other night; she feels as if its not only gotten stale but a bit boring. She tried to introduce ways to spice things up in bed, but Lynn Sr. wasn't too much of a fan of it. While he was ok with some new things like domination and femdom he wasn't too eager to jump on the idea of adding in another person to their nightly escapades.

Rita wasn't a fan of the idea much herself due to not wanting some random stranger having their way with them and being a bit wary of adding in people they knew in the off chance that it can bite them in the ass later if something goes awry.

Cue their only son Lincoln Loud.

For as much as Rita wanted to bitch slap herself, she couldn't deny that she loves Lincoln as much as her man and can't wait to see Lincoln grow into a fine, and handsome young man at that.

She loves her boys dearly and a rather big part of her wanted to be filled by both of the great rods that her two favorite men are packing between their legs.

The rest of the woman were left thinking about how to go about their own plans that may or may not involve the only son of the Louds and before they can set them in stone Rita put down her wine glass, stood up straight, crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, I can see on your faces that your thinking about fucking my son and are finding ways to get him alone with you so let me put those plans on hold."

This caught the woman by surprise and they immediately clammed up giving Rita the ground rules for her son.

"First things first no one is going to fuck my son until he's of at least legal age, and the other thing I want to make perfectly clear is that no is to take his virginity!"

"Because that belongs to me!" Rita declared pointing a thumb to herself.

For the women that was more than fair for them as they would like to take Lincoln as soon as they can, they realize that they would be doing more irreversible harm due to him being the tender age of twelve.

So, it was then that they made a unanimous decision to wait for Lincoln to be of legal age before making any advancements on him and Rita made mental note to round up the girls and lay down the law with them as well.

All in all, the meeting ended around 8 pm and after eating and drinking a few cups of coffee to sober themselves up they all got in their cars and drove on home as if nothing had happened.

Once Rita got home, she found Lincoln and Leni watching a movie on the couch with Leni laying her head on Lincoln's shoulder while holding his hand.

Rita smiled thinking back to how she and Lynn sat together just like them when she was younger.

Rita cleared her throat alerting the two of her presence and told them that it will time for bed soon.

Lincoln nodded is head in understanding, "Okay mom, but can Leni and I finish the movie first? It's almost about to end?"

Leni lifted her head off her brother's shoulder and pleaded with her, "Yeah mom, please? Me and Lincy will go right to bed after the movie."

After seeing them look so cute and adorable together she just couldn't break up their fun like that, "Sure but you promise to go to bed immediately after, right?" Rita said with a stern tone.

"We promise!" They both said in unison.

"Alright then, I'm going to bed, love you two." Rita gave Lincoln and Leni goodnight kisses on their cheeks making Leni giggle and Lincoln blush.

"We love you too mom."

"Oh, hey mom how was your book club meeting today?" Lincoln asked with genuine curiosity.

This made Rita freeze in her tracks as everything from the book club meeting came back full force in her mind. She calmed herself down with ease and answered her son in a soft motherly tone, "Oh, it was great Lincoln we finally got through A Lover's Quarrel and we'll be moving on to another one in about a week."

"Oh, that's nice, I'm happy you had fun mom and I hope you have a good night sleep." Lincoln gave her his signature chip-toothed smile that never fails to melt her heart.

"Thank you, Lincoln, sweet dreams."

With that said Rita went to the master bedroom disrobed herself and got in the bed her husband who was already out cold. She curled next to him and buried her head in the crook of his neck taking in his scent and body heat before wrapping herself up in their bedsheets and soon enough drifting off to sleep.

Once the movie ended and before Lincoln could realize it Leni grabbed his hand and led him to her shared room with Lori and dragged him into her bed with her. Lincoln was happy to be so close to his sisters, but he couldn't help but get the feeling that something big is gonna happen later down the line.

"Ah well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." Lincoln thought with a smile.

Leni turned around pecked Lincoln on the lips.

"Good night Lincy."

Lincoln smiled and returned the kiss.

"Good night Leni."

Once Lincoln turned around and Leni wrapped her arms around him before nuzzling herself close to him, they both nodded off to sleep.

Lincoln was unaware of the many different plans meant for him in the coming future and the many rivalries that sparked to get his attention and favor, but one thing is certain.

He'll be needing a prayer to survive his teenage years onward.

 **This went on longer than I honestly thought it would. Leave your thoughts and opinions in the comments and I'm open to take suggestions or ideas to add to the collection and if I use one, I'll be sure to credit you on it. Hope you guys have a good day/night peace!**


End file.
